vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nono
|-|Nono= |-|EVO-4= |-|Buster Machine #7= |-|Diebuster= |-|Controller Nono= |-|Singularity= Summary |-|Nono= Nono (ノノ) is the main character of Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. Her goal in life is to become a great space pilot like her hero, Nono-Riri.DVD Volume 2 booklet. In order to one day realize her dream of becoming a space pilot, this young girl left her home in a lonely, snowbound village and made her way on her own to the big city. She has a bubbly personality and is very optimistic. On top of being naive, she's extremely klutzy, but isn't fazed by occasional failures. She meets Lal'C, a real-life "Topless" space pilot, and one-sidedly adores her as "Oné-sama". Nono works hard every day adhering to "hard work and guts", to bring her closer to the person she adores. |-|Buster Machine #7= Nono has continually desired her own Buster Machine, but her true form is that of a Buster Machine, wearing a space uniform. Her full name is Earth Imperial Space Force Sol System Close Coverage Squadron Direct Attachment Sixth-Generation Interstellar Cruise Ultimate Weapon, Buster Machine #7. Created to be the autonomous artificial intelligence unit to serve as the central terminal of the Buster Legion, and the pivot of the Sol System defenses. Around her neck is wound the muffler given by Oné-sama. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | Unknown | At least High 5-A, likely 4-B to higher | At least 4-C, potentially 4-B | Low 2-C Name: Nono | Terran Imperial Space Fleet Solar System Assistance Battalion Attache Sixth Generation Interstellar Cruising Decisive Weapon, Buster Machine No. 7, "Queen of the Space Monsters", "Goddess of the Sol System" | Earth Imperial Space Force Sol System Absolute Defense Ultra-Gigantic Humanoid Ultimate Weapon, Diebuster Origin: Diebuster Gender: Female Age: At least 11,000 years old (17 in appearance) Classification: Robot/Gynoid, Buster Machine, Defender of the Solar System Powers and Abilities: |-|Nono= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nanomachine Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration, Mathematics Manipulation (including Physical Law Manipulation), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Piloting, Enhanced Senses (including limited Clairvoyance with the Buster Legion), Indomitable Will, Will Empowerment, Resistance to Radiation and Poison, Statistics Amplification (can temporarily become stronger via willpower), Transformation (including Aether Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Light and Clothing Generation, Weapon Creation), Black Hole Creation, Technological Manipulation, Levitation, Teleportation, possible Forward Time Travel (via time dilation) |-|EVO-4= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Electrified Polearm Proficiency, Vulcan Gun, Can launch nets, Large Size (Type 0), Grenades and Warheads, Spatial mines |-|Buster Machine #7= All from before plus Physics Negation, Logic Defiance (can do things that are not "allowed" in the universe), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Summoning ([Manipulation|Ability to control the [fake Space Monsters for attack or gather up to form the planet-sized Diebuster mecha]]), Laser Attacks, Teleportation via warp travel, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection (also equipped with heat ray emmission), Black Hole Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (and modify its own weight), Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Can BFR or erase attacks into an unknown dimension, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Can open up wormholes to absorb opposing attacks or to traverse large distances in a short time; aka FTL, Subspace Travel, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Planet and Planetary System Destruction (can bust the solar system with the runaway degeneracy chain effects), Electricity Generation (Can also incapacitate her opponents with the Buster Legion), Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (upscaling from Tycho's Absolute Zero), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Hacking (upscaling from Nicola), BFR, Absorption, Black Hole Manipulation (can split black holes), Pressure, limited Resistance to Death Manipulation and immunity to Soul Manipulation (due to being artificial and lacking a soul), Creation via Quantity Manipulation, Aura, Inertia and Durability Negation, Nebula Manipulation (via Buster Legion), Aether Shockwave Absorption, Implosion Inducement via Black Holes (can collapse celestial objects), Spinning Attack (along with Lal'C), Pocket Reality Manipulation, minor Causality Manipulation (5th generation ships reconciles/repairs causality at the quantum scale), Can warp to a higher dimensional space, possible Time Travel |-|Diebuster= All of previous plus Weapon Transformation, Large Size (Type 5), Regeneration (Low-High relatively repair damage by reconstructing the body, higher overtime), possible Self-Destruction (via runaway degeneracy chain reaction) |-|Singularity= All from before plus Large Size (Type 8), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Created a Degeneracy GeneratorDiebuster - 4 - Resurrection! The Legendary Buster Machine!), can ignore conventional durability via micro black holes | Unknown (Counterpart to the RX-7 machines in Top o Nerae! and her support container also contains various sets of nuclear warheads) | [[User blog:Lucis=the=Lumenian/Gunbuster series : Nono's micro blackholes AP calc|At least Dwarf Star level+]] (Re-wrote the surrounding physical space, and generated a series of micro black holes to seal Black Hole ExelioDiebuster - 5 - Mover of Planets), likely Solar System level (Can induce a star system-scale runaway degeneracy effect) to higher with Inazuma Double Kick (With the help of Lal'C, have vaporized Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split the event horizon of the Black Hole ExelioDiebuster - 6 - The Story of Your Life), can ignore conventional durability via micro black holes | At least Star level+ (Above Lal'C Mellk Mal with Douze-Mille, power is 12,000 times that of a normal Buster BeamDVD Volume 6 booklet., yet should still be inferior to the output to the previous generation machine, Great Gunbuster), potentially Solar System level (Originally it was supposed to use Black Hole Exelio as the main power source) | Universe level+ (Prevented the formation of a new Big Bang and transcended time) Speed: Superhuman, Massively FTL+ via teleportation (Warped from Pluto to Titan to save her friend Lal'C) | Unknown | Likely FTL (Can interact with and move in black holes), Massively FTL+ via warp | Possibly FTL, Massively FTL+ while traveling through wormholes | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class Z | Unknown | At least Class Z (Caused the split half of Titan to move at massively hypersonic+ speeds with her Buster Beam), likely far higher (Held onto the Singularity Exelio) | Class Y to Stellar (Halted the momentum of Douze-Mille moving at relativistic speeds), potentially higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown. At least Solar System Class (Performed the Inazuma Double Kick) | At least Star Class+, potentially Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown. At least Solar System level (Withstood own recoil from the Inazuma Double Kick), absorption/attack warp-out makes her difficult to kill | At least Star level+ (Directly tanked its own buster beam attack), possibly Solar System level (Survived damage from multiple casual blasts by the Exelio Variable Gravity Well, potentially higher if it is completed) | Universe level+ (Beyond space and time by WoG) Stamina: Has a Black Hole Generator (Degeneracy Reactor) and physics-defying Reality Engine that supplies Nono with virtually limitless energy | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, interplanetary with Buster Legion | Unknown, likely hundreds of kilometres | Interplanetary, likely universal+ via teleportation (Can reach higher dimensions) | Same | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Physical Reactor | EVO-4 (Support Container with warheads) | Black Hole Generator, black hole dispensers, sensor suite, Reality Engine, Buster Missiles, booster rockets, Buster Legion, muffler | Diebuster (Buster Beam cannons, Buster Collider lances, degeneracy generators, Roche canceller, hachimaki) | Singularity Exelio * Ahoge: Her hair color changes from pink to flame-like red. Her hair on top becomes an antenna which gives orders to the Buster Legion. * Degeneracy Generator: No. 7 does not have a degeneracy generator inside it. However, in order to move (warp) at super light speed, a degeneracy generator is necessary. So, if necessary, she will create it. With this, No. 7 can move freely and instantly to any location. In Pluto, she created a degeneracy generator (black hole) in the palm of her hand, and in the case of long distance warp she will create a larger degeneracy generator. * Physical Reactor: In the back of her hands and chest a physical reactor is mounted, capable of twisting the laws of nature.DVD Volume 4 booklet. Inside the lens, shutter-style light glitters in the three primary colors. * 24 x Missile Silo Back Booster: Includes Buster Missiles loaded into the eight silos within the leg components.トップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ Feburary 2006 issue * 2 x Leg Booster: Has heat-release vents on the back of her legs. * Muffler: Around her neck is wound the muffler given by Oné-sama. * Jupiter 2 Remaining Core: The Core of the leftover remains of the thirteenth planet of the Sol System Jupiter 2 eaten up by Black Hole Exelio. It can be used by igniting a series of micro black holes inside it, triggering a degeneracy chain and cause an ultragravitational collapse. * Singularity Exelio: The naked singularity of Black Hole Exelio that has been exposed by deleting part of the event horizon. * Can Summon/Control: EVO-3S-1a / U1 (EVO-4) - Military-use mobile machine weapons. Uses hand-held arms such as grenade launchers. Useless against the large scale threats that Buster Machines are made to counter, these standard-use units serve as basic defense models for the Space Patrol and in a support capacity for the Fraternity. Leg components have also been changed for space use. * Machine Cannon: Armament that is fixed to the left side of the head, but various firearms can be used as options. * Grenade Launcher: Launches explosive grenades. * Sasumata Collider: An electrified lance similar to the use of the RX-7 lightning staff for melee combat. * Machine Gun: Hand-held machine gun.Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen * Net Launcher: Launches capturing net. * Spatial Mines: Part of an electrical energy net used to stop the Jupiter Express of space monsters. * Support Container (Machine Weapon-Exclusive): A container transport machine that has various sets of warhead types available. * Other weapons Diebuster - The Earth Imperial Space Force―Sol System absolute defense-use super large humanoid ultimate battle weapon. A composite body exceeding 10,000 km in total length, made from the countless space monsters that formed the Red Milky Way―the Sol System Absolute Defense System. Equipped with many assault weapons, such as the Buster Beam and Buster Collider. Its special attack is the Ultra Lightning Kick. By reconstructing the body it can repair damage. File:Hachimaki.jpg File:Buster_Collider.jpg|Buster Collider lances File:Buster_Beam_cannons.jpg|Buster Beam cannons File:Black_hole_exelio.jpg|Black Hole Exelio * Degeneracy Generator: Inside the body styled after the legendary hero are countless degeneracy generators and #7's physical reactor. In order to maintain her planet-sized body, it is also equipped with a Roche canceller. * Roche Canceller: Develops the gravity operation wall to prevent tidal destruction at the Roche limit. * Buster Beam: Both arms transform and giant Buster Beam cannons appear. Their power is 12,000 times that of a normal Buster Beam. * A white hachimaki headband is wrapped around her flame-like red hair. A determined will is shown by Buster Machine #7, created by the technology of the Old Imperial Space Forces. (After the disappearance of the Red Milky Way, the legendary ruins cluster was found.) * Buster Collider: The certain death electric attack Buster Collider. The countless lances that extend from its legs thrust into the fluctuating gravity well. * Black Hole Exelio: A supermassive black hole 80 AU in diameter created by the reactor of Exelion, now deprived of its use by Exelio Variable Gravity Well. Intelligence: Average with piloting skills, have damaged memory pre-awakened | Created to be the autonomous artificial intelligence unit to serve as the central terminal of the Buster Legion, and the pivot of the Sol System defenses. Beastron-class have high intelligence and have the ability to think and strategize on coordinating and engaging in duties. Weaknesses: Unaware of her powers at first, very naive and clumsy | Fodder mecha | Unknown | Incomplete, which may cause performance degradation | None notable Feats: Show/Hide File:DHoDV.gif File:DJPG8.gif File:DHxLH.gif - Strength * Pre-awakened Nono split plates and a refrigerator by accident. * Here she is also seen splitting toy robots again.Volume 1, Chapter 3: Extra #1 - Things with a Human Shape * Held up the limb of a Reconnaissance Type.Diebuster - 1 - Please Let Me Call You Big Sister! * Damaged a Reconnaissance Type Twin Tail-class. Manga view * One-shotted [[Titan Fluctuating Gravity Well] and split Titan in 2.] * Used its Inazuma Kick. - Speed * Moved this fast. * Intercepted Lal'c moving at Sub-Light speed. * Moved this fast. (Object is larger than the Earth) - Durability * Survived being pulled into outer space by the Reconnaissance Type. * Took a massive hit from Excelio Variable Gravity Well. * Shut off Lal'C with her Buster Legion. * Took a beating from Douze-Mille. * Took a massive explosion without harm. - Skill * Commanded her personal army of large robots dubbed the Buster Legion. this army, along with Nono, was designed to help protect the Solar System from the "Space Monsters". * Easily absorbed/warped out a planet busting attack. * Electrocuted Titan Variable Gravity Well into submission. * Fired a bunch of beams. * Created a key from nothing specifically for the corrective gears. * Used its Buster Beam. * #7 Reduced the singularity in the palm of her hand. - Other * Nono can survive in outer space. * Nono was completely unaffected by Space Radiation Syndrome. * Empowered Lal'C on a couple of occasions, to save the Lala-class heavy cruiser plunging from orbit and awakened to her true potential.Diebuster - 2 - Don't call me Big Sis! * [https://s5.mkklcdnv5.com/mangakakalot/t2/top_wo_narae_2/vol1_chapter_4_extra_2/4.jpg Seem to be super athletic and able to eat a lot.]Volume 1, Chapter 4: Extra #2 - I Won't Surrender!!! * Fought with Tycho in her EVO-III machine. * Controls a legion of Buster Machines that forms the Red Milky Way. * With the help of Lal'C, completely obliterated Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split Black Hole Exelio. * Buster Legion shaping itself into hands clasped the singularity said to produce a second Big Bang. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:DHz28.gif|Inazuma Kick File:DHQ7F.gif|Buster Missile File:Im01eo.gif|Buster Beam File:NonoBeam2.gif|Buster Beam Slash File:DSVIV.gif|Ultra Inazuma Kick + Buster Collider File:NonoGiant2.gif|Diebuster Beam File:DS07s.gif|Inazuma Double Kick * Inazuma Kick: In the traditional fashion of the first Top o Nerae! series, Nono boosts up into the air with crackling lightning and descends down upon her opponent with a powerful kick. In Buster Machine form panels of jet boosters extend from her legs are used for additional acceleration. In Diebuster form, this can be followed up with an electric attack Buster Collider. * Warp: By changing physical laws with pure mathematics, #7 creates a degeneracy effect in space, instantly appearing to any location. * Buster Beam: #7 releases a concentrated beam powerful enough to pierce through planets with ease, and easily slice open Cruiser-class Space Monsters that can nest in the core of stars and destroy planets in a single volley. The beam is equipped with Gunbuster, Dix-Neuf, Reconnaissance Type grade and so on. ** Buster Beam Slash: #7 fires a powerful particle beam capable of easily slicing in half a Space Monster that can survive being in the center of a red sun, along with the entire moon of Titan. This has yielded several Yottatons. * Transformation: When the glittering cross-shaped stars in her eyes change into the mark of the Earth Imperial Space Force, Nono's body is surrounded in light by re-writing the surrounding aether generating Clefshin Luminescence. * Buster Missile: Nono opens up 8 panels of energy-projecting devices on her body, to deal massive damage. It is guided and all bullets hit enemies. They are also equipped with boosters that can be used for additional acceleration. * Buster Legion: Nono summons a large number of fake space monsters with different specialized abilities, and can collectively aggregate together and swarm to overwhelm its enemies. ** Boxter-class can do mass kamikaze attacks. ** Beagon-class can stick to the target's body and electrocute the opponent into submission. ** Silverbloom-class can build massive walls for defense and re-write the surrounding space to seal the opponent. ** Red Milky Way: A thick nebular cloud spreading out beyond the orbit of old Jupiter 2, it exists as though to surround the Sol System, and can be seen from its planets with the naked eye. Since the return of raids by the space monsters, the interior regions of the Red Milky Way have been under their control, thus closing off the road out of the Sol System for humanity since it lost the use of warp technology due to the sealing of the degeneracy generator. * Black Hole Creation and Manipulation (Degeneracy Generator): Nono can create and manipulate black holes. She can create degeneracy generators to enter subspace and form micro black holes in huge numbers. She attempted to use this to seal off the black hole created by the explosion of the Exelion to prevent the space monster incubating in it from escaping, but failed. ** Runaway Degeneracy Chain Reaction: By igniting a series of micro black holes, she can trigger a degeneracy chain creating a Solar System-wide black hole. * Energy Absorption: Nono can absorb energy with a device located on her chest and two arms, it can convert it to her own attack energy if necessary. They are also capable of distorting the laws of physics. * Physics Canceller: Nono can negate anything physics related, including nullifying inertia, magnetism, etc. at least on temporary/local scale and much greater with her Buster Legions. * Muffler: A muffler fleeing just like proof of the hero. This is Hard Work and Guts, and proof of the bond between Nono and Oné-sama. Even in the fight in outer space, it will not freeze nor will it burn. |-|Diebuster= * Diebuster Form: Nono can summon all of the fake space monsters in the solar system and combine them into a giant mech larger than the earth and 12,000 times as much firepower, as well as the ability to electrocute enemies. * Buster Collider: Diebuster embeds its countless lances from its legs into the mass of the target, unleashing a massive surge of electricity into the opponent, triggering a sizeable explosion after several seconds of exposure. Much stronger version from the ones used by Gunbuster, capable of extending across and killing planetary sized opponents. ** Double Buster Collider: Sets of lances of the arms can be seen as well based on visuals to be used by all four limbs. * Ultra Inazuma Kick: Diebuster piloted by Nono deals a powerful kick while descending on the enemy, which can destroy planets and possibly stars with ease. * Diebuster Beam: A variation of Buster Beam in Diebuster form, both arms transforms into giant Buster Beam cannons, whose power is 12,000 times that of a normal Buster Beam. * Inazuma Double Kick: Finishing move performed with Nono and Lal'C (piloting the restored Buster Machine No. 19) in tandem. They descend on the enemy while spinning in a huge tornado-like fashion to build up momentum. Following that they kick the enemy at the exact same time with devastating results. Easily in the Multi-Solar System level ballpark as the attack disintegrated the Excelio Variable Gravity Well and split the black hole it carried. * Space-Time Censor Room: #7 creates giant hands that compresses and neutralizes objects, even such as black holes. Apparently, the palms are its projections, while she herself is in the Space-Time Censor Room (behind space-time) of multi-dimensional space. Thus, while holding the singularity in the palm of her hands, it can stop the reaction, which can cause a new Big Bang. She takes the singularity, seals it off from the rest of the universe and disappears into the unknown multiverse. ------------------ Key: Base | With EVO-4 Machine Weapon | Awakened Form | Diebuster Form | Becoming the Singularity Note 1: It is unknown if #7 can induce a runaway degeneracy chain reaction without a planetary core during the first battle with EVGW. Note 2: It is impossible to fully and accurately quantify Nono's capacity as her best feats are produced by impossible interactions with a black hole, so this only provides a minimalistic value of what she is capable of. It is also worth noting that before Nono became a universal singularity, very little about her is shown to make it possible to estimate her combat capacity. Note 3: Not to be confused with Nono Natsume, Nono Mozunono, Nono Motoe from the Blood-C franchise or Nono from Toriko. Explanations The concept of the sixth generation is a combined machine of the crew member, the ship and a robot. What will become of the "sixth generation" spaceship after that is the key to solving the mystery of Nono being Buster Machine #7. Seeing the appearance of #7 in which we call the sixth generation, noticing that it was miniaturized and moreover a human type. However, it is natural that Eltreum is equipped with about 56,000 people and 800 machine weapons, so it will become a huge ship. Conversely, it can be reduced if you do not need to put things or people inside. It is the figure of the 6th generation spaceship that made the spacecraft and machine weapons, the captain, the steering hand, the engineer and the crew members all concurrent. In order to realize it will be necessary to make the size small enough with the word "thorough", or rather physically impossible. However, the technology that enabled that impossibility was already installed in the fifth generation. That technology is the thinking rewrite promotion system. The method of propulsion is by rewriting the physical law of the surrounding space and mathematically changing its position and if applied to a substance, it should be possible to produce any object, even a compacted degeneracy generator if necessary. In the fifth generation, only limited cases of promotion in outer space were rewritten, but in the sixth generation it became a science-made magic wand that changes anything. It seems that the suits, goggles, Buster Missiles and the like when Nono transformed into the appearance of Buster Machine #7 were created by rewriting the surrounding aether and substances that were in Pluto. Of course, at this time, because of the equipment, and because the inside of the body was changed for battle, the weight of Nono as #7 will be over 49 kg. If it enters into an ordinary building, it will be as if the floor will collapse. However, if you enter such a general house, you should rewrite the influencing gravitons and make it apparently "not heavy", or just rewrite it sooner to restore the original weight of 49 kg. During her inspection by the Fraternity, no matter how thoroughly investigated the inside of the body was when it is not in Buster Machine form, no suspicious parts were found, such as a beam gun missile. It was neither an oversight by the inspector nor a translation of fraud. It is only suspicious that at the time of the survey, there were no devices that seem to be thought of as a "rewriting system" (a physical reactor described later) in the body of Nono. In any case, it will create the necessary equipment, such as armed weapons, and move to a minimal system if not necessary. If you are in the shape of a human being, storage space and handling problems are less likely to occur. Only one human has increased in normal handling. Even when ordering, it is all okay if you call the battle weapon officer to the office and verbally speak. The sixth generation can be said to be a battle weapon that is minimal and reasonable. Gallery File:DIEBUSTER GUNBUSTER 2 SCIENCE LESSONS. New, never shown in USA!!!!! File:SRW Z3 Chapter Heaven - EVO-7, Buster Machine No.7 & Diebuster All Attacks File:The_bunny_girls_welcoming_the_gang.jpg|Nono as one of the bunny beastmen in Gurren Lagann Others - Nono appears in a cameo in the bathhouse episode of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, along with Lal'C, Asuka, Rei, and Mahoro.[[w:c:gurrenlagann:Episode 6|Gurren Lagann: Episode 6 - There are Some Things I Just Have to See!!]] - Diebuster is 12,000km as tall as the Earth's diameter, which is the name of Lal'C's Douz-Mille (12,000 in French), which is also the number of years between the events of Gunbuster and Diebuster, and its multiplier in power. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Military Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Machines Category:Pilots Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gainax Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapons Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Logic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Physics Users Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Buster Machines Category:Super Robots Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Negation Users Category:Law Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Mathematics Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Aether Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Void Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Causality Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Planet Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Military Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cloth Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Nebula Users Category:Planetary System Users Category:Quantity Users Category:Implosion Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2